Little Miss Mustang
by AnastasiaWitchGoddess
Summary: Sarah Mustang has a very strange background;she died and came back. This makes her relationship with Edward Elric very awkward. Her brother having a sexual relationship with him makes it worse. Will she ever get to the bottom of this, with help.Yoai/Smex!
1. Marble

**Okay, I wrote this chapter before, but it sucked, so this is the new one. Redone. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Only my OC's and slight plotline. **

It is a beautiful day. The sky is blue and the clouds are white. The birds are singing and the people are laughing and smiling. Now after telling you this you'd wonder why I'm on the roof of East Headquarters, throwing my life out the window. Or, to be exact, off the top of a building. The reason is simple. There is no reason. That's exactly why. Because I have no reason. No one will care. They'll care more about who'd have to clean me up. All of them wishing it isn't them. Greedy bastards.

Did you know, humans are the most greedy and selfish living things on the face of the earth? Scientific fact. I mean we have our moments, but really. We're all greedy at heart and most of us wouldn't give up the opportunity to eat is we were starving. Even if it meant blowing off your own family. True, all true.

My bare feet feel like ice on the hard marble of the ledge. I stare at the ground below me and suck in a deep breath. This is it. I know I could do it, this time. After many failed attempts-being thwarted my by brother's lap dogs who I scare enough to make sure they wouldn't tell my brother-I know this is the day. I close my eyes and let my foot slid on the hard surface until there was nothing but air underneath it. I start to fall. This is it. I am going to die. I feel myself falling through the air. I hear a lot of screaming but what do I care? What would any of _them_ care. There was no one in the world who could save me now. Spare, maybe, one.

My body suddenly jerks to a stop. I moan and open my eyes enough so I can look up at the person halting my impending doom. I don't know him. His long blond hair is tied back into a messy braid. His gold eyes stare down on me with a look of concern. I hate that look. His long red coat is hanging around one side of his body, like he had gotten flipped over in the process of saving my unwilling life. I feel my eyes make slit shapes at him. "Let go! Don't you think I jumped for a reason?" I hadn't meant to sound so mean. But I just wanted to get the point across. I did at that. Those gold eyes of his widen in shock. Like he had expected praise or thanks or something. Idiot. I roll my eyes at him.

"Look. I'm sorry you had to waste your time coming up here to save me, but you can just let me go now. I really have a very good reason for wanting to fall." Now it's his turn to roll his eyes. He pulls on my shirt so he can get his other arm around my waist. He pulls me up to the ledge he has _made_ out of the side of the building and leans over me. Alchemy.

He stares down at me from his position on top of me. From this close up I can see how well he's built. Not muscle man like 'The Guy With The Hair', as I liked to call Major Armstrong, no. His sleek muscles only show slightly through his tight black shirt. His messy braid hanging in my face. I suddenly become very aware of his uneven breath on my face. I command myself not to blush. Too late.

"Alright, princess, what is this amazing excuse you have?" He says in a mocking voice. I think I hate him. He's hot, but a jerk. "That's for me to know and you to find out," I snap at him. He just shakes his head and gets off me. He opens the window closest to us and pulls me inside. I see the ground before I feel it. The air flies out of my lungs as I'm thrown to the floor.

The blond boy leans down beside me. All humour gone from his face. "What were you thinking? What could be so bad that you had to throw your life away?" I swallow hard as I look into these endless gold eyes of his. I can't answer. My breath has been taken away. I don't know whether it's from the fall to the floor or his stunning good looks. I really don't give a crap. I just want to get away from those vast, consuming eyes. I feel my voice rush back to me. I grasp the opportunity before it runs screaming again. "Why do you care? Why does anyone ever care? You're just like him. Just like my womanizing, playboy brother. Spending his days doing things for other people when he really doesn't care about them at all. He just wants to get promoted." I pause. "Or laid." I snap at the small boy to my right.

He really was small. He was only tall enough to be about 14 but from the silver chain hanging from his pocket I knew he had to be older then that. It suddenly dawned on me. He was Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. And he was under the command of my older brother. Roy Mustang.

A wicked smiled comes over my face. I look around the room and nod to myself. I am on his floor. If I scream, he will hear me. I glare at Fullmetal. "Prepare for the pain." I open my mouth and let the most loud and obnoxious sound I think has ever come out of my mouth vibrate around the room. Edward covered his ears and leaned over to shield his ears from the noise. He just so happened to look like he was leaning over me. Bingo.

This is exactly what I wanted. I know Roy would hear the scream and recognize it as mine. He would come running to see me on the floor screaming my ass off with a blond teenager leaning over me. This is perfect. I hear distant footfalls and scream louder. The door is flung open and a tall, lean, yet still _very_ well built man marches through the threshold and grabs the buckled over boy by the scruff of the neck and pins him to the wall. I stop screaming and look up at the man before me. His jet black hair stands out against his pale skin. "Nii-san!" I shout. My brothers fist shakes and I can see the veins pulsing in his forehead. His eyes are closed and I know that he's trying to stay calm, with no success. "Tell me Fullmetal. Exactly why were you on top of my sister?" He says in a shaking voice.

The blond scoffs, obviously trying not to let his fear show. Roy twitches. "I wasn't doing anything. I was just asking her why she felt the need to throw herself off the roof. Since I saved her life I thought she would be a little grateful. Instead she goes and sicks you on me." He grips Roy's hand hard enough to make him let go of his collar but not hard enough to break bone. Roy stares at Edward blankly. "She...she what?" He stutters after a moment of silence. Edward crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. "She jumped off the roof. I had to climb up the side of the building to save he sorry ass." Roy blinks a few times and then turns to me. "Sarah? Is this true?" He looks hurt. Why should he? I didn't hurt him by trying to kill myself… Again. Or did I?

I stare at the floor. "I'm sorry, Nii-san. I didn't mean to make you worry." I'm still very confused as to why he looks like he's about to cry. He hasn't paid that much mind to me in the last 4 months. He kneels beside me. His hand reaches out and cups my cheek. "Make me worry? Do you know how devastated I would have been if you has succeed in killing yourself? What power on the face of this earth could have made you want to take your own life?" I hear more then hurt in his voice this time. He's hysterical. He is worried even now. Worried I might try and do it again.

He could never hid anything from me. No one could. That is my job. To get inside people's heads and find out their secrets. I was a state Alchemist who could close my eyes and literally go inside someone's mind. I could find someone from the other side of the world just by thinking about them. I sometimes passed out and found myself inside someone else without even trying. I could do this to four people when they were experiencing strong emotions.

Those four people I could read better then, even, myself. My brother, he always has something to hide from me. Maes Hughes, Roy's best friend. He is like family to me, but he is more like a father then a brother. Riza Hawkeye, Roy's Lieutenant Coronal and childhood friend. She is my mother and always will be. She isn't biological, but she is more of a mother to me then even my real mother is. And my best friend, Summer Collins. She's my sister and comfort.

AT this point, everyone's in the room to see what the commotion was about. I look up at the faces of the people I trust most. Roy's face looks like it has been plastered with a nice thick coat of worry and concern. Maes and Riza just look at me with a worried expression, but I can see the disappointment in them. Summer 's eyes are wide and shocked. She knows I have problems but she never thought I could resort to suicide. For the 5th time. I feel tears brim in my eyes. I blink them back. I will not show weakness. Not in front of these people. I do not cry. Not since _it _happened.

I stare at the ground again. "I'm sorry. A lot's been going on and I...I thought you'd all be better off if I was gone. I couldn't get into the head of the serial killer whose been murdering all those girls. I was so mad at myself for freaking out the last time I tried. I'm sorry." I keep muttering apologizes. I hear someone drop to the floor beside me and warm strong arms wrap around me. I blink. I expected Summer to comfort me, or even Riza. I did not however, expect Maes to be the one holding me. I stiffen for a split second and then the water works come and pool over in my eyes. I sob into his chest. He whispers to me. I don't really know what he's saying but I don't care. He's a shoulder to cry on. All the years hardships pour out in one short fit of tears.

_This is ridiculous_, I think to myself. _How is it that because of one pipsqueak, I'm crying for the first time in years?_

He waits until the crying stops to let me go. By this time almost everyone is crouched next to me. Even Falmen, Brada, Havoc and Fuery have joined us in the room. But Edward just stares at me with a glazed look in his eyes. Like he...Envies me? I'm not sure.

He shifts from his position of leaning against the wall and walks to the door. Then I do something no one ever expected me to do, not even me. I jump up and run over to him. My hand grabs his sleeve. He stops and turns to me, eyebrow raised. I drop my arm and shift uncomfortably.

_What the hell are you doing Sarah?_

"Um...Thanks. I guess." I scratch the back of my head and give him a smile I know absolutely no one can resist. I was right. He smiles back at me. "No Problem. Just don't expect me to do it again." The words are harsh but he says them jokingly. He winks at me and my heart flutters. He really is very pretty. I blush and look away. No boy has made my heart beat so fast.

_It's kind of freaking me out._

"I know what will make everyone happy again!" Maes chimes from beside my brother. Roy rolls his eyes.

"A nice beer would do the trick." Maes frowns at him, "No silly!" He whips out a picture from his shirt pocket and flourishes it in front of Roy's face. He obviously had this down to an art. I giggle as Roy makes a grab for the photo, only to have Riza grab it first, as to prevent any harm to it. She politely hands it back to Maes who takes it, thanks her and then runs up to me and Edward. "Isn't she the cutest thing you have ever seen?" He coos. Edward chuckles and smiles at him. "Yes Maes. Like I've said about a thousand times. She is very cute." Maes makes a pouty face that does not suit him at all. It makes him cute and it's not good when you think a married father of a four-year-old is cute.

A small laugh makes it's way through the room. I stop abruptly when I hear the footfalls of someone very big and clad in armour. I turn to the door just in time to see Maes make the newcomer him victim. "Isn't she adorable, Al?" The armour raises his hands in a surrender gesture. "Ah...Yeah. She's something," It says in a voice more suited for a 12-year-old boy then a tall, older man. I begin to question his gender in my head, seeing as it was more likely for it to be a girl then the tall muscular man he obviously was. I frown and try to figure the problem out.

Edward laughs at the armour's situation. "Hey Al. What took ya?" He knocks on the chest plate and my eyes widen in horror. The sound reverberates around inside the armour. It's completely hollow. I walk up to this, Al, and take off the head of the armour. But, there is no head. Nothing there, only empty space. The armour backs up in surprise. I glare him down, which is sort of strange since he doesn't have a head. I grab his arm and pull him inside the room. I push him into a chair. I pull my leg up and place in on top of the left leg of the metal man. I hold up his head like a trophy. My normal interrogator attitude back as quickly as it had left.

"Do you know what this is?" I ask the armour. "That's my head. Can I have it back, please?" He reaches for it but I hold it away. "Wrong. It is a mineral commonly known as metal formed and melted into the shape of a head. Made to cover and protect a human head. But seeing as you don't have a head to cover or protect, I'm having trouble judging." I suddenly hear a sickening crash. My head spins around. Edward has his arm _through_ one of the many tables in the room. "Leave him alone." He whispers venomously. My eyes narrow. I run at him and swing the metal head at his right arm. He rips it out of the table and catches the head inhumanly fast. I stand there as stunned as everyone else in the room. I grab his arm and pull the sleeve up. He has an automail arm. I gaze at it with a longing look in my eyes. Oh, how I want to take it apart. I have to restrain myself. It's his arm. I can't take it away.

The wheels in my head start to turn. Automail limbs, transmutation without a circle, Al's missing body. I spin around and run back to Al. I look into the hole where his head and shoulders should have been. I scan the inside of the armour. There! A circle written in...blood? His soul had been attached to the armour. I blink. "No. You didn't. Please tell me that for once in my life I'm wrong. Please tell me that you two did not break the taboo and use human transmutation." I shake from head to toe. Edward looks away.

I hear Summer whimper from behind me. My hand shoots out to her and I grab her hand and squeeze it, trying to cheer her up. Even though I know nothing would cheer her up enough to forget what had happened all those years ago. What had happened to her twin brother.

I drop the metal head and pull her close to me, hugging her tightly. "Shh, baby. Don't worry. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to us ever again." I sigh and turn back to Edward, who is staring at me with a puzzled expression. I close my eyes and open them again after a moment of silence. My hand touches the hem at the bottom of my shirt. I look around the room at the faces of my family, friends and co-workers before I pull my shirt up to reveal my stomach. A blood red seal of the Oraboris on my navel. There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room. Edward crouches down to attack.

"Wait." I say. "I'm not like the others. I have powers and I cannot die easily. I also don't age as quickly, but I am alive, and human." Edward didn't waver. "Prove it." He growled. I sigh and look at Summer. She nods. "Tell them. Tell them everything." I turn back to Edward. "You must promise me that nothing you hear ever leaves this office." He nods. I look around at everyone else, who are nodding too and I start my story.

"It happened during the war in Ishval. Summer and her brother Jazar had been caught right in the middle of it. Their red eyes and brown skin didn't help the situation. Because you see, Summer is an Ishvalian. She changed her name from Gema to Summer and wares contacts to hide that fact. I've known her since even before then. We were best friends and I kept them out of trouble as I worked to kill the rest of her race. It sickened me. Some days all I did was protect them. One day, I couldn't protect them enough."

**Hokay. This is the first chapter, redone. It's not really redone, I just edited it. Some things were really badly explained. Hope you liked it! Please RxR!**


	2. Eavesdropper

Second chapter! Hurray! I hope you like it.

Discalimer: I do not own FMA yata yata yata

* * *

Waiting was the worst part. Sarah sat with her hand on her rifle behind a large bolder with two teenagers beside her. She was the youngest girl in the military. At 14 she had gotten a licence to carry a gun and at 16 she had been recruited to participate in the War in Ishbal.

She was all up for it, creating peace between Ishbal and the rest of the world, until she found out what they were really doing. And she didn't plan on killing her two best friends.

She sighed and leaned farther down the stone. She pulled her hand out of her glove and scratched her forehead. "Life sucks," she whispered. She curled up into a ball and put her head between her legs. She handed her gun off to Jazar and started to drift off to sleep.

She awoke to the sound of screaming.

She kicked into autopilot and wiped out her pistol. She spun around, trying to find the other two. Gema was curled up in a ball, holding her right arm and crying in a pool of her own blood. Sarah ran over to her and tried to get her to stop crying long enough to tell her what happened.

"Jazar...Over there," she whispered, sobbing in between words.

Sarah ripped her shirt and wrapped the piece of cloth around Gema's arm to stop the bleeding. She turned in the direction Gema had pointed. She ran to Jazar's aid when she heard gunshots.

The boy was standing in a clearing, wide open, with multiple wounds that were bleeding badly, firing a gun at a soldier who had cover.

"Idiot," she whispered as she ran and knocked the bleeding boy to the ground, firing back at the soldier. Sarah couldn't see the soldier's face so she had no idea who she was up against.

She kept firing as she dragged the injured blond around the side of a building. She looked at the boy she had always been in denial about loving. She felt the sudden urge to slap him. So she did.

"You idiot! You complete imbecile! Why didn't you wake me up! You and your sister could be dying, you ungrateful..." she stopped. "Gema!" She ran back to her bleeding friend and picked her up. She carried her back to where Jazar was hiding and put her down.

She used the rest of the shirt she had ripped to make a tourniquet. She wrapped it around Jazar's multiple wounds and lay down. She knew they wouldn't last long without medical help. She had to get them to the Rockbells. She had heard they would treat anyone. She sighed and picked Gema up again. She shook Jazar awake.

"Can you stand?" she asked. He nodded and she helped him up as best she could with a body in her arms. She helped them to the small hospital. Jazar opened the door and walked in. Sarah carried Gema to a bed and lay her down. She turned to Jazar who was staring at his hurt sister.

"You should lay down too. I'll go get the doctor." She left the room and went to the office. She knocked and opened the door.

"Hello?" she asked. A kindly looking woman peered up from her desk and smiled. "Do you need some help?" Sarah nodded. "My friends a hurt. They need help, like, now!" The lady stood up and rushed to the other room. She gasped and set right to work. "You were right to bring them to us. A couple more hours and they wouldn't have made it."

Sarah looked at her two best friends. She never wanted this to happen to them. She had promised to protect them.

She gazed at the doctor and bit her lip.

"Is...is there anything I can do to help?" she said, barley a whisper. Surprisingly, the lady heard it. She turned around and smiled at Sarah. "Yes. You could go grab me things when I need them. Could you get me some morphine?"

Sarah nodded. The doctor smiled. "It's over there, in a blue bottle," she said, pointing to a cupboard on the other side of the room. Sarah ran across the room and brought it back to her.

"Here you are, Doctor Rockbell," Sarah said, handing the bottle to her. She smiled again. "You can call me Sara." She turned back to her work. Sarah smiled.

"That's my name, too." Sarah sat down beside Sara and looked at the work she was doing. Sara giggled. "Oh really? How nice."

There was a long pause as Sara worked on Jazar. Sarah just watched the doctor's hands move. They were extremely graceful. She gazed as she weaved the thread in and out of Jazar's skin. She grimaced. She was fine with gore and blood, but when it can to needles...

"That doesn't..._hurt_ him...right?" she asked, a little cautiously. Sara giggled again. She had a nice laugh. It seemed to vibrate off the walls. "No. The morphine makes sure he can't feel a thing." She finished speaking just as the door opened.

"Have a patient, I see," a voice said from the doorway. Sarah spun around in her chair. Her hand automatically went to her holster. Sara's laugh chimed through the room again. "It's okay, Sarah. This is my husband," she said, without looking up.

Sarah's hand left her gun and she held it out in front to her. "Sorry about that. Reflex," she said, nervously. The man chuckled. "And a good one, too. You can never be to careful out here." He took her hand.

"I'm Urey. And, apparently, you're Sarah. Nice to meet you." His smile was true. Sarah didn't trust him as of yet, but then again, she barley trusted anyone.

"Done!" Sara stood up and wiped her hands on her gown. "They should wake up in a couple of hours. But they should stay here over night." Sarah nodded and sat down beside the two. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Urey, eyebrows crossed in concern.

"How old are you?" he asked. "You barley look old enough to be out of school. What are you doing here. And in the uniform." Sarah shrugged his hand off. "I'm 16," was all she said.

Sara walked up beside her husband. "If you're here to fight in the war, you should probably get out there. You don't want to know what they might do to you if they find out you've been skipping out on your duty." She half helped, half carried Sarah out of the chair and into the hall.

Sara gave her a little push. "Go do your job. Don't worry. We'll take care of them." Sarah smiled and opened the door. She walked outside and regretted it intently.

There was half the army outside the door.

OOO

Roy looked up as the door to the building closed behind the figure of a girl. He looked at her and his eyes widened. In three seconds he was beside her. He pulled her to the ground as fifty armed solders fired at her.

He lay on the hot sand, his sister clutched in his arms. He swerved into standing position. He pulled her up and dragged her to the tent he had been sitting in before she had come out of the hospital.

He pushed her down into a chair. His eyes like daggers. "_What _were you doing in there?" he hissed. A plain look of shock was plastered on her face. He shook her. "_Sarah!_"

She slowly looked up at him. "Yes Roy?" she breathed. If he hadn't been an inch away from her, Roy probably wouldn't have heard her.

Roy was about to repeat himself when Sarah finally came to her senses. Ignoring her brother, she jumped up from her chair ran to the front of the hospital. She was about to yank the door open when Roy caught her arm.

"Sarah? What are you doing?" She ignored him still. She was screaming at the door. "Sara! Get out of there!" Roy was wondering if his sister had gone mad. He struggled to try and get her away from the door.

Sarah glared at him. "I'm sorry. You can get me back later." Roy didn't have time to wonder what the hell she was talking about, because it hit him. Or, she did.

She had kicked him rather hard in the crotch. He let her go and she bolted for the door. She ran inside and a few seconds later there was a blue light that came from the cracks between the door and it's frame.

Roy blinked. Alchemy? But Sarah wasn't very good at Alchemy yet. She was getting better but she wasn't that good yet.

He ran to the door and tried to open it. It was sealed.

* * *

There you have it!

It's up!

Favorite ad Review! I love reviews!

They make me feel loved!

I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!

Bye Love you all!

~anastasiawitchgodess


	3. Sealed Lips

**Okay, here's the thing. I'm being really lazy, so I'm going to update my stories very lamely and shortly. Tough it out. That's the way it's going to be. I'm so very, very, VERY sorry for the wait. I tried, I really tired. So this it the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Love you all!**

**~AnastasiaWitchGoddess**

Jazar's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at a white ceiling and winced. Every inch of his body was in pain. He pulled himself up onto his elbow and blinked a few time, trying to lessen the blur of images he assumed was the room.

"S-Sarah?" he called softly. A hand placed itself onto his shoulder and rubbed it a little. He looked up at the lady to his right. She was wearing a doctor's gown and had a sweet smile on her lips. "I'm guessing you meant the girl you came in with, am I right?" Her voice was like honey melting over warm bread - which he longed for with all his being. He hadn't tasted anything besides leftovers from the military camp Sarah was stationed at. His home, and everything he held most dear, was gone, ruined by this awful war.

The lady smiled when he nodded, his voice not wanting to come out. Her smiled wavered a little when he closed his parted lips. He saw her staring and gave her a small smile. "I don't blame you for being interested. It's not every day you find an Ishbalan with a Transmutation Circle on his lips," he said, his voice cracking. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. That was rude. Again, I apologize."

Jazar shrugged. He had had the scar on his lips ever since he could remember. For all he knew he had been born with it. It was cut into two parts, one half on the top lip, and the other on the bottom. He could use Alchemy too, which was very strange. He was about to tell her more when he heard that all too familiar voice calling, "Sara! Get out of there!", through the front door. A man came running in from the other room, panic obvious in his eyes, and picked Jazar's sister up in his arms. He hadn't even realized she was there until just then.

"Sara, help him into the underground," he said before disappearing into the room again. "Wha..." was all Jazar had time to say before he was pulled out of bed and toward the room the man and Gema had just gone into. Jazar pulled his arm out of the lady's hand and ran to the front door instead. "Wait!" she yelled after him. "Stop! Come back! It's not safe!" She though about going after him, but worrying about the man and the girl in his arms, she decided to follow them instead.

Jazar pulled the front door open just as Sarah opened it form the other side. She came tumbling into the room as he slammed the door behind her. He held it closed as he pressed his lips to the handle. A blue glow emitted form around the edges of the door as the door knob rattle, like someone was trying to open it from the other side. Jazar turned to Sarah and pulled her up off the floor. He dragged her toward the room everyone seemed so keen on getting to. He still had no idea where he was going exactly, but it was better then the front door.

When he entered the room he saw a rug bunched up in the corner. This was a small detail no military officer would notice, but when you lived most of your life living in a bomb shelter or hideaway, you knew what the signs were. He searched the floor for any kind of handle. He spotted a mettle ring attached to the floor a little aways form the rug. He pulled it up and hauled Sarah down the latter hanging from the hole in the floor. He carefully closed the hatch and walked through the tunnel, with no light and a heavy breathing girl attached to his arm, It was hard to find his way. Not to mention the fact he had been shot, three times, and was still not healed.

"What was that lady's name?" he asked her in a hushed tone. "Sara. Easy enough to remember." she said, clutching harder to my arm. "By the way, where's Gema?" Jazar swallowed hard. "I'm not sure. Sara and that man took her down here so she wouldn't get hurt. She was still unconscious." Jazar's nerves had taken as much damage for a lifetime in a month. This war was going to kill him one way or another.


	4. Remade Marble

**Okay, so I'm sure most of you want to kill me right now, but here's the deal. I just reread my story and it kind of sucks. So I'm going to start again. From the beginning. Some chapters may be the same(it's mainly just the first chapter that sucks) but yeah. So I'm going to post the first chapter again and expect all of you to go read it. I will try and post it tonight, but no promises.**


End file.
